


Fantastic Voyage

by C-K-Mack (CKM_Writes)



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Comedy, F/F, Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 03:58:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13402989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CKM_Writes/pseuds/C-K-Mack
Summary: 'Cause music is a world of fantasyJoin the Bellas in a world of fantasy and no plot whatsoever





	1. Casting Call

**Author's Note:**

> Same nonsense different story. Very loosely based on Homer's Odyssey

_Alright so let's get started.  Beca, you will, of course, be the main character._

"Why does she always get to be the main character?  When is it going to be our turn?" Jessica said.

"Shut up and stop whining, before they write us out of the story entirely," Ashley said.

_Ahem.  Well, Jessica, you and Ashley will have very important parts in this story as the chorus._

"What does the chorus do?"   Jessica asked.

_They tell the story._

"You are the narrator.  Isn't that, you know, your job?"

_Do you **want** to get written out of this story?_

"Nope, we're cool." Ashley said and nudged her girlfriend.  "Shut up while we're ahead Jess!"

_Moving on.  Cynthia Rose, you will be a unicorn..._

"Aw, come on.  You know I don't swing like.. _."_

 _A rare, nearly mythical creature truly worth treasuring_.

"Oh, that kind.  Sure I'm down."

_Alright Flo!_

"Yes?"

_You are going to be a chupacabra._

"Really, just because I am Hispanic?  Don't you have any more imagination than that?"

_Okay fine, you are a regular vampire._

"But that's even..."

_Moving on. Lilly, you will be a leprechaun and Chloe you will be seven tailed kitsune._

"Shouldn't we be the other way around?" Lilly whispered.

_Come on ladies, are you against racial profiling or for it, make up your minds.  Anyway, that leaves Stacie.  Ms. Conrad, you will be a succubus._

"Typecasting," coughed Aubrey.

_Ah, yes, well the rest of you.  I guess it will be a surprise.  And now, let's begin our fantastic voyage._


	2. Keep Holding On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe holds out hope that Beca is still alive

“Tall Emmy kissed her momma Chloe on the cheek. See what I did there, Ash? Tall Emily is Telemachus!”

“You know Jess, if you have to explain the joke, it’s probably not that funny.”

Jessica stuck out her tongue.

Ashley grinned. “You know, I can think of better uses for that.”

  
Jessica blushed and cleared her throat. “So anyway, Tall Emily kissed her mama Chloe good night.”

“‘I have a feeling Daddy Beca will be home soon mama,’ Emily said.”

“Wait, shouldn’t Chloe be the one calling Beca Daddy?”

Jessica rolled her eyes. “Ash!”

“Sorry, I’m just saying.”

“Anyway! Beca went on a ten month tour after she joined DJ Khaled’s label, but instead of coming home she disappeared and was assumed dead.”

“Well that is a depressing start to a story,” Ashley said.

Jessica kissed her girlfriend and shook her head before continuing, “Chloe had faith that Beca was okay and would return to her. She attended the College of Veterinary Medicine at Cornell University.”

“In Ithaca, New York?”

Jessica nodded. “Meanwhile, Emily was pursuing an advanced degree in Composition and the two shared an apartment. For, the most part their days were peaceful, but Chloe was constantly being hit on and set up by well-meaning friends trying to help her 'move on’.”

“I hate well-meaning friends, they are the worst.”

“No, the worst is being in a relationship with a boy-man, have you forgotten our Wynonna Earp marathon?”

“How could I forget? That was way hot!”

Jessica giggled, “Back to the story.”

“Ah yes, my turn” Ashley said. “Chloe and Emily were hosting a New Year’s party another in a long line of expensive parties Chloe threw to keep herself busy and not thinking about Beca. Emily’s favorite mentor, other than Beca herself, Aubrey had shown up and Chloe watched fondly as her oldest friend and the girl that she doted on like her own daughter chatted away. Her peaceful nostalgia was upset by the arrival of the evil Theo.”

Jessica rolled her eyes. “He wasn’t evil.”

Ashley sighed, “Whatever.”

Jessica shook her head and continued the story. “Theo had come by every few months to check on Chloe and make sure she was alright. (Beca made him promise to do so while she was on tour, that is, before she disappeared). Tonight, though, he seemed nervous. He needed to be. After he delivered his message, Chloe exploded. 'Memorial album?! Are you insane? She’s only been missing a few months’

”'It’s been almost a year,’ he interrupted then he shivered under Chloe’s icy glare, 'Look, I told them this was insensitive, but they aren’t trying to disrespectful, they are looking to honor…’“

”'They are looking to make money! Besides, she’s not dead! She’s just…’ Chloe broke down in tears.“

”'I am so sorry. I am just going to go,’ Theo said but Emily held up her finger. He nodded and stepped out of the apartment. Ten minutes later Emily joined him. 'She’s alright now,’ Emily began. 'This has just been so hard on her. Isn’t there anything we could do to help her?’“

"Wait,” Ashley lifted up her hand. “I want to tell this part!”

Jessica smiled fondly and shook her head, “Fine!”

“'I wish I could do more. We have hired private investigators. If only my power was more useful.’”

“'Hang on, ’ Emily said, 'you have powers and you’ve been holding out on me?’”

“'It is seriously not a big deal,’ he said.”

“'At this point, I would take anything!’ Emily replied desperately.”

“Theo sighed and stepped into the moonlight. Emily shielded her eyes from the blinding light as he transformed into… a tortoise.”

“'Wow,’ Emily said, "that is really not helpful at all.’ She turned around when she heard a chuckle.”

“'Do not fret little bit,’ Aubrey said with a wink. 'Turtle boy is not the only one with powers.’”


End file.
